


Sour

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Comfort, Established Relationship, Gross, Guns, Hunting Animals, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Knives, M/M, Murder, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Unsanitary, Violence, Vomit, emeto, emotophilia, puke, sick, some canon lore, some mad max inspired lingo, starvation mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junkrat is ill and even though it's his own fault Roadhog is stuck taking care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I've written emeto and I'm not sure I'm happy with this one but there are things I liked so without further ado...  
> -Latest edit 2/10/19

The outback was an all encompassing stretch of sand beckoning its inhabitants into its famine. High in the sky the golden sun baked her and her deserts, drying up all it touched. The rocky earth simmered, thirsty and cracked by a lack of rain. It is the guarantee of perspiration that keeps her alive. Like her the wastelanders must do the same. When there is nothing they keep looking in search of a something.  
  
Right now the bike is all they’ve got to call theirs. To a degree the two were used to coping without a lot of basic needs to survive. Still, it never got any easier. The longer it went on the more it brought out the worst in them both. A gathering of tents appeared at last on the horizon,”Hog, over there on your left! A camp!” Junkrat pointed off in the distance. “We gotta check it out!” He swiveled around in the sidecars seat to dig around for his gun.  
  
Upon closer inspection the camp is long abandoned, that or whoever squatted here died one way or another. “It doesn’t look like much.” Mako murmured unimpressed by the three tents crowded around a dry fire pit. _Raider party already combed this place over_ he thought noting the dried blood scattered across the sand. “No but we don’t got much choice do we?” Rat chirped impatiently and ducked into one of the tents. There was almost nothing in there but some clutter in the farthest corner. He kneeled down to sift through it. Duct tape, car tools, broken bottle, more duct tape, can of...what? The label had completely worn off but he reasoned it was roughly the size of a soup can. He rotated it in his hands and peered under its broken lid to find what appeared to be...well, he had no idea what that was that gathered at the bottom. Giving it a quick whiff, it had no scent. Interesting. If it were edible they could try to split it so with his left hand he tucked two fingers into it. Its fuzzy...why is it fuzzy? Jamie pondered the texture for a moment. “In it goes.” He decided fingering some on his tongue. _Huh, very gritty_. Struggling to swallow the pebbly mush he got up to ask the big guy about it. “Hey Hog what’s this? Maybe oats?”  
  
Roadhog was preoccupied squeezing the last drops out of a water collector in the next tent when his name was called, he’d drink half and hand off the rest to Junkrat. “What?” He reappeared outside to discover the bomber had been waiting for him and waved the rusted can victoriously in the sky. “There’s something in it?” Hog eyed it doubtfully but took it from him to investigate only to chuck it straight away.”That's mostly mold.” The bodyguard scowled, noticing Junkrat still licking away at his chops from the odd flavor.”You ate it didn’t you? Dumbass.” Hopefully nothing would become of it and his system would flush it out. Otherwise Mako couldn’t even begin to image what kind of havoc it could reek.  
  
“Well someone had to be the guinea pig!” Jamie threw his arms in the air dramatically, trotting to catch up to Mako. He’d turned and made his way back to their bike to deter himself from lashing out. It wouldn’t do any good, the imbecile already ingested some of it. Before they drove off he passed his canteen to the smaller junker even if he really didn’t believe he deserved it. “Here, I found a water collector. I had some so the rest is yours. Drink up.” Junkrat snatched it right away and gulped it down gleefully. It had been a rough couple of days but water was always a welcome gift no matter its amount.  
  
After every supply run they went on Rat was always eager to find out if anything set off his bear traps. The most satisfying was if a poor scavenger accidentally offed themselves in a failed attempt to steal from them. Nothing compared to killing off fools. Today he howled having scored the more useful alternative.“Ohh I sacked a possum, the jaws snapped its neck! Little bugger didn't stand a chance.” Bending forward, he pressed down on the springs to release it.”I'll cut it up, You go get the fire burning again” Mako nodded to it and plucked the creature free.  
  
Junkrat didn't take kindly to orders but preferred not to be the one to butcher the animals, he hated the process and simply couldn't do it as clean as Mako could. Turning on a heel to go find the pouch they kept the matches in he took up the task,”Sounds good.” He hunkered down by the dead circle of ash from the previous night and got to work arranging a few dry logs by his feet in a triangle like formation. The desert had barely any leaf litter to speak of so they made do with smaller twigs that gathered in a bigger foundation of logs. Feeling the inside of the pouch he began to hum, something he found himself doing often when he was too focused to talk. Then a distinct gurgling sensation deep in his stomach interrupted that short lived trance, like a switch went off inside him. Bracing for any pain it brought on with it he struck a match and tossed it in the center of his wood formation playing attention to the growing flame overtaking the wood.  
  
He exhaled as Mako sat behind him after dismembering their catch piece by piece. “Hmph,It's better than nothing.” He murmured aloud referring to the animal, sort of saying it to Jamie but mostly himself. The junker put his back against his bodyguards front.”I hope the big ones aren't warning their friends about us, seems like they're smarter than these critters. That's how it's been the last couple days.” He joked, staring into the fire thoughtfully. Or was it weeks? Time is hard to measure when the sole frame of reference is whether the sun is up or down.  
  
Mako must've dozed off at some point in his ramblings because the next thing he knew he woke up alone to the distant sound of someone dry heaving. He rose slowly to follow it to its source. Of course it was none other than Junkrat hunched over a couple of yards from their tent. He slowly padded toward him without a word. Rat took notice anyway. “Don’t say it!” He squawked in a hoarse voice, straining to yell in the midst of gushing out another stream of yellow bile.  
  
“Say what?” He quipped placing an open palm on the small of the lankier junkers back. Junkrat jerked away defensively,”Just- just DON'T!” He stammered coughing harshly, preparing to wretch again. Nothing was coming. Mako’s hand recoiled grudgingly but he thought better than to get peeved at Rat in the state he was in,”Don't come back unless you’re sure it's over with.” He murmured knowingly retreating to their makeshift shelter.  
  
_I told you so_.  
  
Soon the tents entrance shifted and an exasperated Jamison came scuffling in. Half awake Hog peeped one eye open at the noise as he removed his leg and shorts-nobody wears underwear in the wasteland.”Why the hell are you naked?” Mako grunted confused.”I was gonna bloody ask you why you're not! I'm sweatin’ bullets!” He squealed, crawling in the space next to him.  
  
Considering why that might be, Hog reached out to touch the back of his neck to discover it was steaming with sweat. It was no exaggeration. “Its a fever, must be.” He confirmed as Jamie howled and flinched to break away from the contact. “Aaaaargh and your hand feels like fire!” He let him scoot out of reach to unfasten his right arm. Both of them ignored each other after, quieting the tent other then Jamie's sharp gasps as he gulped to keep the nausea at bay.  
  
Early that morning the moment Mako woke he rolled over to get a look at the poor runt. He had bundled himself up in their one “blanket”-the same sturdy fabric their shelter was pieced together with- and stared out into space from squinting eyes. They drifted over to Mako realizing he was awake with him now. “Did you sleep at all?” He asked those glassy eyes. “Not a wink.” Jamison rasped without blinking. Talking broke up whatever built up in his throat because the next thing he knew a metal bowl was being pushed in front of him to spit into. That was that all became of it, heaving and spitting.  
  
“Is there a reason you're laying there like that?” Mako inclined his head to how he'd been curled up in a ball despite how profusely he was clearly still sweating.”My gut.” Jamie huffed tightening his grip on the blanket. That answer didn't seem to satisfy him.”Let me see you.” He demanded implying it wasn't a request, avoiding sounding too concerned. Not too happy about it he obeyed and unfurled from the blanket.  
  
Evidently the nude body Roadhog laid eyes on was paler than usual though the grime made it difficult to say. His attention came to the bombers midsection which while not extreme had puffed up slightly. Most likely from the acidity, the main cause of the agony. “Hold still,” Hog instructed extending a hand to it,”This hurt?” The hand pushed gently against the sour area getting a surprised yelp back. “Yeah it fuckin’ hurts!” He whimpered not expecting him to massage where it stung the most, almost seeming apologetic about the pain.  
  
“Is this death? I think this is death.” Rat chirped as the rubbing stopped.”Don’t be stupid. Now stay put.” The massive bodyguard ordered firmly before rising to go outside.  
  
“Leaving me to die?” No reply.  
  
The clambering of a new fire coming together outside indicated that was not in fact the case. Eventually curiosity set in as a new scent made his belly grumble so Junkrat fumbled to get dressed or at least get some shorts on before hobbling out to see what was cooking. Rarely did he willingly move more than a couple of inches with no fake limbs but staying in bed was making him antsy and less caring.  
  
It didn't take him long to walk on his uneven knees across the sand having long grown accustomed to doing so. Roadhog had busied himself cutting a plate of possum meat when Jamie reached him,” Don’t see the point in feeding me if it's all going to come back up.” He sighed taking the plate anyway since seeing he'd already gone through the trouble. “If a little bit stays down it’ll be worth it. Your empty stomach is making it worse.” Hog insisted taking in Junkrat’s reddened knees from the small voyage.  
  
It wasn’t until the first lick of meat on his tongue that it occurred to him for the past day he had been truly starving. It didn't matter how stringy possum meat was, he forgot all about being ill and scarfed the food down with such ferocity Mako hesitated to force him to take it easy yet didn't wish to interrupt considering the importance in getting some substance in the queasy junker. “We’ll see how that sits. You tired?” Roadhog was asking mainly to get him to realize he desperately needed to sleep off this illness. The loon slept seldomly for the sake of a proper night's rest, preferring to go and go until his body surrendered at its own accord. “Nope, gotta go out lookin’ for whatever supplies we didn't get yesterday.” Junkrat muttered through closed eyes savoring the presence of a hot meal freshly settling in his belly in case it didn’t stay put.  
  
If they went on the road they'd be slaughtered on the spot once the day lizards saw his condition.“You'd be useless.” Roadhog snorted dismissively pointing at the tent,”The best you can do is lay down and wait for whatever this is to pass. “ The last thing he needed was to carpool a corpse around the desert. He may as well be one out there, too delirious to shoot let alone dodge a bullet. That hit a little low though, being called helpless. In a way it may have very well been Rat's worst fear.  
  
Perseverance was what every wastelander strived for and if you were of no use your greatest achievement fell on the birds picking your bones dry.“M’not weak! And I don't got a deathwish you piker!” He reeled back to punch him with his right side, visibly taken aback when his stump didn’t land anywhere and swung in the air unaware Hog moved out of the way moments ago.”Huh!?” He nearly planted face first in the dirt had Roadhog not caught him in time.  
  
Junkrat instinctively clung to the bodyguard with all his might to keep his balance. Then he remembered he was still furious and spat a whole slew of curses, banging on Mako's shoulder as he effectively scooped him up.”Put! Me! DOWN!” Rat thrashed about using up what little energy he could muster. The tantrum wasn’t doing either of them favors. He soon burned out going limp, in no position to put up a real fight.  
  
Mako leaned into the floor of the tent to lay Jamie down horizontally who scrambled underneath the covers as soon as he got free. Even though his skin felt incredibly clammy he needed its security to get properly comfortable, a wave of exhaustion setting in. “Keep me company?” Junkrat hoped as his best mates hand pressed to his forehead feeling for a temperature. Not understanding the gesture Rat bucked his head against that palm, as if ready for some type of affection. _Moron_. Contrary to how royally finished with him he felt after all the complaining, he read into it and recognized he was both stir crazy as well as miserably off his own game. Mako took a deep breath, spreading his fingers to ruffle Jamie's blonde hair.


	2. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of goons threaten the junkers and Junkrat's queasiness complicates the situation.

He envied the skinks who spent their days basking on the desert’s rocks. Lying inside walls made from a couple tarps strung together didn't feel much different than the direct sun. It is only a generous curtain to shut out everything around it. Mako is doing something out there, metal on metal, working on the bike maybe? There's a peculiar sound like wind too that inclines him to move the louder it gets. All at once the whipping wind ceased just beside their little campsite, not so intense that it could written off as an incoming dust storm.The familiar crunch of wheels and boots pressing the sand flat were telling enough…Raiders. One, two, three. That's it, three sets of footsteps.

 

None of their voices were familiar.“Are you the heifer that pissed off the big chief?”

His senses turned up instantly into the red. _My frag-my frag!_ Junkrat jerked into a sitting position with a start in horror. _It's in the cockpit of my bike seat. Shit._

“Think you're right.”

Not a moment to spare suiting up his right sides gear, he fidgeted to retrieve a crudely sharpened pocket knife from his shorts pocket. _Slash their ankles_ he wagers.

“Ever seen a man dressed like a pig before?”

Mako remained still by the fire, facing forward to the guns fixed on him.

“Can't say I have.”

Jamie thrusted forth from the tent, alternating between his single hand and severed leg to propel towards the strangers.

“If we corpse him the queen will favor us!”

The three snapped their necks to behold this body hurling in a b-line through the dirt with as much haste as it could manage,knife clasped in his teeth. Exchanging glances one, the biggest guy grinned deviously.“It's our lucky day! Let's bleed this one till he coughs up where he hid that treasure.” Roadhog’s scrap gun rose to life seeing an opening to strike, as much as the bomber had him fuming for making an appearance at all they could argue later. The bodyguard effectively hooked one bracing the man to his torso to provide a meat shield. Intimidated the second ushered a scream behind a gas mask, the muffled battle cry choked by a shot of scrap acupuncturing his throat.

The last reeled to launch at Junkrat who spat the knife in his single hand, swinging it around to will the attacker to think again.Unimpressed, the biggest man about two thirds of Mako’s height snarled, scooping him under the armpits and holding him in the air. “I'm gonna drag you back to junkertown by the skin of your teeth.”He spat whilst remembering the behemoth standing by, ready to off the last of his own boys. “One bad move and I pop one in his skull.” The leader of the group spun around to mirror the bodyguard one arm wrapped securely around Rat’s skinny shoulder. Somehow being manhandled is the final nail in the coffin. The rough housing twists his belly mercilessly in a way that forced him to belch a thick fountain of puke on himself and the unsuspecting raider.

 

“AAAARGH!” The stranger howled dropping Junkrat. In a last resort of defense on the way down he swiped the blade he'd held onto almost drunkenly, still hacking up the brown muck. In the commotion Hog, now at an advantage, pistol whipped his own hostage unconscious. The one that threatened to off Jamie screamed in anguish, not at Roadhog’s ruthlessness but the sight of his naked chest covered in bile. Not a moment too soon Hog did the honors, a heap of scrap piercing the man's skin.

 

“Breathe.” Is all he can say, it's a cost for concern,the shallow wheezing breaths he's taking to catch the wind that had been knocked right out of him. The dust hadn't fully settled and Mako is already distracting himself, switching gears to do what must be done. Really he's a lot of things right now. Distraught, angry, overwhelmed, tired...vengeful. He automatically shuts down, squats and picks the dead groups pockets for anything of use. The hostage wore an off white scarf that could be of their benefit. Unwrapping it from the unconscious body he remembers that this body isn't a corpse and promptly places two hands on the strangers ears and jerks it farther than the spine normally allows, snapping the neck.

 

The chassis of Junkrat's ribcage strained to contract and regain its rhythm. His vision swam together, the clouds mirroring themselves and creating spotty lights that remained behind his eyes when he blinked. The sting of the blow made his brain feel muddy, still he could only think of that wanker. _He picked me up, he picked me up..._ He repeated, beside himself. It didn't occur to him until someone had just tried it that Roadhog was the only one he'd given the privilege.

 

Coughing, he didn't try to move his head yet as Roadhog loomed over him then. _A jar? What's he got?_ He asked no one as he wasn't ready to speak, glaring up to get a better look,“Its water , now open.” Hog deadpanned kneeling beside his already gaping mouth, tongue lolling out needily he was overjoyed to drink. With a slight tilt a gulp of water wet the junkers throat.

 

“Aaah..nn..you're a life saver. Ugh, the puke it….” He gestured generally to the smattering of bile down his stomach.“Yeah, don't move.” There was a sharp rip before a strip of cloth met his chest. Neither spoke to one another while he thoroughly did his best to clean him up. Not a drop of water under any circumstance would be wasted on this, no matter the stench. Junkrat was at a loss to come up with anything witty to lighten the mood, not a good sign.

 

“Next time you let me do my job and you stay out of it.” Mako growled gathering him in his arms. Although his bodyguard would have no difficulty lifting the bomber like a child, using his underarms like that lunatic did he instead held him fast which made all the difference in after that skirmish.”Yuh-huh..sure.” Jamie groggily agreed not quite meaning it. They were a team, he had to do his share of the dirty work or what good was he?

 

It might seem that survival requires smarts, and it does, but it's often luck that carries these two.  They couldn't risk separating so at least one of them could go off searching for supplies, not with Junkrat's condition. Ironically where they are fortunate is the surprise assault. The random gang hailed from Junkertown, it was plain as day just by how much each carried on their persons and the queen likes to trade generosity for power.

 

Mako generally didn't intervene when Jamison was doing something without the prosthesis, through experience he learned it usually struck a nerve. However this time around he needed the help, hopping carefully from the big man's arms when he lowered them to the tent floor accordingly. “Huh, I feel a mite better! Maybe I should be thanking that guy for giving me the heimlich?” Jamie chortled darkly. _He wouldn't get the message, would he?_ He supposed,the muscled raider going down hard still fresh in his mind. _Timbeeeer!_

 

Although the mask could be deceiving, he was suddenly certain Mako wasn't listening,”Hog?” Junkrat tried tugging the knee of his pant leg. The pig face tilts to acknowledge the junkman,”We should leave, tomorrow we'll pack up.” He finally decided, shooing the clenched fistful of fabric away from his knee. Jamie understood the whole thing was a grim reminder of the duo's matching wanted posters. Everyone and their mother knew they were worth a pretty penny. “Fair enough.” Jamie rolled his eyes, he could see reason.

 

“Give me five minutes.” He pleaded, pulling up the rough blanket as an invitation. Knowing Mako he guessed the bodyguard would want to keep watch until he was sure no one else got word of this little incident. The sands whispered and often weren't as desolate as they appeared to be. Clearly not into being cozy right now, Mako plopped grudgingly by the junkers side.

 

 _Oh yeah, he's pissed alright._ “Come onnn Hog we're alive. I was just uhm...distracting em' for you! Yeah! The bastard wasn't going to shoot me anyways, they need my head on my shoulders if they want to find m-our I meant our- treasure. Which they can't have anywho cause I'm not talking!” Jamie crowed ,defiantly resting his head in the big mans lap awaiting some sort of rebuttal.

 

Roadhog counted to ten, taking in Jamie's sweat slicked hair. The grime, the eye bags, all in all he really looked like shit. It's only food poisoning but without a simple pain killer all he could do is ride it out, it may as well be the flu given they lacked most of the basic necessities to get by. “Never, ever be without your bombs again. You're no good with a knife.” He shook his head replaying the awful display of blind flailing. _I could cut a man if I had to!_ While Jamison was overzealous he let this one go, he hated whenever he got on the big guy's bad side. “Deal.” He had to agree, it was the closest he was going to get to an apology.

 

Sensing a compromise Roadhog softened and pulled his half of the blanket up to his legs. “That's looking better.” He commented turning his attention to Rat's stomach. While it wasn't too severe to begin with, the bloating had notably dissipated somewhat.”Eh, it's probably cause I just got done blowing chunks but it's all bubbly.” He shrugged, letting his eyes drift closed. “You should do that more often, birds do that. Scares off most things.” Hog gave a chuckle and nudged the junker. “Pfft, that sounds made up!” Rat snorted.


End file.
